


He shot my bed. - GL

by Mrs_Watson_Holmes (WriterCatherine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Porn, I don't even know what this is anymore, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCatherine/pseuds/Mrs_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy Mystrade porn... And Doctor Who snuggles thrown in too. Sorry I'm bad at titles and summarys. And fics. And tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He shot my bed. - GL

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I've ever posted. I co-writ it with someone on Omegle...

Your brother shot my bed. - GL  
My fucking bed Mycroft. - GL  
He broke into my house and SHOT my bed. - GL  
Was it because he was "bored"?- MH  
YES it was. - GL  
And I'm supposing you would like me to have a word with him.- MH  
Can I kip on your couch tonight? I'd normally kip in John's old room, but I fear if I see your brother I'll shoot him. Then you'll have me shipped away, or John will murder me. - GL  
Yes, you are welcome at mine.- MH  
Thanks mate. I just don't feel like sleeping on my couch while my wife is at a 'friends' house. In other words she is fucking her lover while I sit at home and have a wank. -GL  
Sorry. You probably didn't want to know that. - GL  
No problem. My apologies that she doesn't stay true to you.- MH  
I wish I could afford a divorce. But even then who would want a worn out, unfit, workaholic, divorced, middle aged, man who has already gone grey. - GL  
You can stay at mine until you find a residence, if you wish. And please, do not be so hard on yourself; you are fine for your age, and your hair is /silver/ not grey.- MH  
Thanks Mycroft. You're a great man. But I still can't leave her because I can't afford a divorce - GL  
If you don't mind, perhaps I could help with paying it off?- MH  
I couldn't ask you to pay for my divorce Myc. I'm not trying to get you to either. I'm sorry. I'm just complaining. I'll shut up. I'll be round in 10? - GL  
Uhm, yes, that'll be fine.- MH  
Greg shoved his phone in his pocket before packing some stuff and getting a cab to Mycroft's as he knocked on the door he suddenly felt a rush of nerves, they were mates but he'd never stayed over Mycroft's before and he'd been crushing on the man since before his wife was untrue to him, maybe this was a bad idea..  
Mycroft answered the door with a smile, sweeping aside to let Greg into his home. 'You can take the guest bedroom, you know.' Mycroft said, looking at Greg, 'There is no need to sleep on that abomination of a sofa.'  
"Uh... Thank you. For letting me stay.. Would you like me to cook or something? Or we could watch a film or something. I don't really feel like going to bed yet and if I'd wanted to be alone i'd have stayed at home... Do you mind?"  
'Not at all, Gregory. I could call on the chef to prepare us a meal, you just need to relax,' Mycroft held a hand out, 'And I may take your stuff, if you'd like.'  
"You're not here to be my servant. You're my friend Mycroft, show me the way to the room and I'll put this in there. You choose a film. And yeah some food would be great...."  
Mycroft nodded and led Greg down the hall and to the guest room, opening the door and allowing Greg to enter. 'I shall order for...' Mycroft paused and pursed his lips, 'What would you like to have?'  
"Something simple. A sandwich and a beer will do fine" Greg flashed Mycroft a smile  
Mycroft smiled back, 'Very well, that shall be something /I/ can arrange.' He left the hall and went back into the kitchen to allow Greg to unpack his things.  
Greg unpacked the book and the changes of clothes he'd bought, before following Mycroft to where he thought the kitchen must be  
Mycroft looked up when Greg entered, 'There is beer in the fridge. Hopefully it is to your taste.' Mycroft grinned.  
Greg opened the door that Mycroft indicated as the fridge to find a six pack of never been opened Adnams. His favourite. "This hasn't been opened? You didn't buy this for me did you?"  
Mycroft flushed slightly, 'It was just in case,' He chuckled. 'I hadn't expected /this/ situation, but thought you might come around sometime.'  
"I'm flattered." Greg smiled at him, Mycroft looked adorable when he blushed "Come help me drink them. I'll be wankered if I drink them all."  
'We can't drink on empty stomachs,' Mycroft reminded him, handing Greg a plate that held a sandwhich and chips. 'Sit on the sofa, I will join you momentarily.'  
Greg found his way to the sofa and sat down to wait for Mycroft he had a nervous knot of anticipation in his stomach and he wasn't really sure why  
Mycroft joined Greg on the sofa a few seconds after the DI had sat down, handing Greg the telly remote. 'Find something you'd like to watch, I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever you pick, as well.'  
"Okay then..." Greg flicked for a while before setting on Doctor Who "You a fan Myc?"  
'I can't say I am an avid one,' Mycroft quirked an eyebrow, 'But I do watch it on occasion.'  
"Shame. I love it. And this is one of the scariest episodes..."   
'Maybe if I get scared you can hold me,' Mycroft teased, smirking at Greg.  
"I'll be the one snuggling into you mate. Terrifies me EVERY time."  
'This episode isn't nearly as terrifying as "Blink" to me, so as long as that does not come on I can hold /you/.'  
"Blink is scary the first time Myc, but this gets me every time. And I'll put Blink on next." Greg looked over to smirk at Mycroft before winking  
Mycroft smiled, 'You prat.' He leaned back into the sofa, 'Looks like we're going to be holding each other, after all.'  
Greg laughed and sat to watch the show, 10 minutes in he was cowering into Mycrofts arm  
Mycroft simply rubbed soothing circles into the DI's back and arm, trying his best to comfort Greg from the terrors of the gas mask children.  
Greg snuggled closer until he was practically sitting on the DI's lap "are they still there Mycroft?"  
'The episode's almost over, they should be gone by now.' Mycroft held Greg closer until they were almost cuddling.  
"Put Blink on then."  
'I think not,' Mycroft raised an eyebrow at the cowered man in his arms, 'I'd like to get /some/ rest.'  
"Pleeease. I watched the Empty Child."  
Mycroft sighed but grabbed the remote deftly from the cushions, 'I expect you to hold me, whole heartedly.'  
"I'll cuddle you." Greg looked up to look at Mycroft, not realising how close their faces were, one minute move and they'd be kissing  
Mycroft looked over Greg's face a moment before putting the episode on, already trying to worm his way into the DI's arms.  
Greg moved back deflated, as he untangled himself from the other man, prepared to comfort Mycroft but apparently nothing else, he'd practically invited Mycroft to kiss him but he hadn't.  
[After the episode ended] 'Didn't I tell you?' Mycroft mumbled into Greg's biceps, body still a tad tense.  
"Its not that scary then second time Myc!" Greg laughed, still deflated from the almost kiss, but still able to enjoy himself, and Mycroft's company  
Mycroft tilted his head up, sensing Greg's slight sadness. Why would- Oh. It suddenly clicked together and Mycroft licked his lips, gazing intently at Greg's lips.  
Greg looked down at his friend who was still cowering but was staring at Greg's lips. No! its wishful thinking. He isn't interested Greg tried to tell himself, but he couldn't quite help licking his lips  
Mycroft took a deep breath before speaking, 'Would you like me to kiss you?' He propped himself up to practically lay flush with the man below him.  
Greg's breath caught "Only if you want to." He was breathing heavily as he noticed Mycroft was practically on top of him  
Mycroft nodded and leaned forward slightly, only to brush their lips together softly, 'This is wrong,' Mycroft whispered, breath puffing onto Greg's lips.  
"Why?"  
'Just because your wife cheated on you, it doesn't...' Mycroft trailed off, pulling back to look into Greg's eyes; his pupils were slightly dilated. 'Are... are you sure you want me to...?'  
"Mycroft the reason she cheated was she knew I'd already strayed, the reason it didn't hurt when she did was because I already loved someone else. I fancied you as soon as I met you, I fell more in love with you the closer we became"  
Mycroft's lips were parted slightly, and nodded before leaning down once more, their lips pressing together softly.  
Greg kissed back gently, their lips opening slightly  
Mycroft whimpered under his breath, adjusting himself so their hips were pressed on top of one another's. Mycroft carded his hands through Greg's hair as he opened his mouth, an invitation.  
Greg moved his tounge forward licking at Mycrofts mouth, moving gently  
Mycroft's hands tightened on their grip in Greg's hair and he pushed his hips forward slightly, pulling back to mutter his apologies.  
"stop apologizing. I want this."  
'Ok...' Mycroft groaned and leaned back down to twine his tongue with Greg's hands slipping down to now cup the DI's jaw.  
Greg thrust forward gently, he didn't want to rush this  
Mycroft pulled back once more, 'Should we move this to the bedroom...?' His hands still on Greg's jaw.  
"Yes..."  
Mycroft peeled himself from Greg's body and stood, holding his hand out to Greg. He helped the other man to his feet and, still grasping Greg's hand tightly, led his to the master bedroom.  
Greg grabbed Mycroft as the reached the bedroom kissing him again  
'G-Greg...' Mycroft grasped the fabric of Greg's coat, 'Please shed these...'  
"you do it" Greg laughed as he began undoing Mycrofts coat  
Mycroft did as he was asked, pushing Greg's coat off his shoulders and to the floor, his shirt joining the garment once Mycroft unbuttoned it. Mycroft leaned forward and kissed at the newly exposed flesh. Starting with the neck and moving his way down.  
"Mycroft...." Greg moaned as he rid Mycroft of his suit jacket, his waistcoat, braces, and finally his shirt and vest "God why do you wear so many clothes."  
'Mandatory,' Mycroft said into Greg's skin, hands roaming around the DI's broad shoulders and back, sometimes scratching and clawing; other times he just ran his palms along the curves of Greg's spine. 'Let us get on the bed, hm?' Mycroft pulled away from Greg's neck and looked at him.  
Greg walked backwards and lay Mycroft down on the bed before lying down to kiss up his chest before kissing his nose then his lips and straddling his waist  
Mycroft pulled at Greg's belt, clumsily undoing the buckle and easing it out of the loops in his trousers. He tossed the leather aside and worked on unbuttoning the denim. 'What do you want to do...?' Mycroft breathed, lips still resting slightly against Greg's.  
"You." Greg said simple. "I just need you."  
Mycroft smiled and kissed Greg chastely, 'That's all I need as well,' He pulled Greg's trousers down and reached into his boxers, pulling out his erection with deft fingers.  
"Oh god. Mycroft."  
Mycroft stroked Greg slowly, the older man tensing on top of him. Mycroft used his free hand to pull Greg in for another searing kiss.  
Mycroft quickly got rid of Mycrofts trousers lining the hips up and thrusting forward, moaning at the sensation of skin on skin  
Mycroft grasped both of their erections in one hand, moaning into Greg's mouth as heat coiled in his abdomen. It seemed like forever since he had any stimulation, and he knew he wasn't going to last long.  
"Myc... I haven't done this in some time, I don't know how long I'll last."  
'Same goes f-for me...' Mycroft gasped, 'Please, faster...'  
"yes..." Greg thrust forward again and again wanting more contact  
'God...' Mycroft moaned out, head thrown back, neck open and practically begging to be marked.  
Greg moved his lips to Mycroft's neck biting and sucking until their was a big purple bruise "mark me Mycroft. I want you to leave your mark. Claim me."  
Mycroft nodded curtly and pulled Greg down once more, biting into the tanned skin that junctured Greg's shoulder and neck, pushing harder against the other man's cock.  
"God Mycroft I'm going to cum"  
'Ah... yes, come for me...' Mycroft whimpered against Greg's neck, hand beginning to stroke once more.  
Greg groaned as he emptied himself over their stomachs kissing Mycroft as he came down from his orgasm  
Mycroft tensed and came within seconds of Greg, back arching slightly as his release conjoined with the DI's to make a sticky mess between them. Mycroft kissed back softly, body loose as his remaints of orgasmic pleasure died down.  
Greg snuggled into his boyfriend...? surely that was the right word before promtly falling asleep cuddling him  
Mycroft moved Greg from where he was slung over Mycroft in sleep to clean himself off, returning to bed with a wet flannel. He cleaned Greg's sleeping form off before he cleaned his own. Mycroft tossed the rag somewhere in the room and feel down next to Greg, falling asleep shortly thereafter


End file.
